pweclarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike Bronson
History A Screwjob Champion Chasing the Title (2017) Bronson entered the Davy Reynolds Tournament after his loss to La Tigre, ready to retake his reputation as a dominant champion. Bronson faced A.N. Archy, the Unlimited Champion, in the opening round, scoring a decisive and surprising victory over the Champion. Bronson then went on to defeat then-World Champion LSD in a dominant display, before attacking Slab Wilson before the finals started, quickly disposing of him with a Bronson Takedown in the finals to book a rematch between LSD and himself in the Main Event of Slampocalypse 2. The two clashed again at Slampocalypse, with high-flying abilities coming up against the raw ferocity of Bronson. Bronson defeated LSD to win the PWEC World Championship for the second time. Taking on the Roster (2017-2018) Bronson immediately started defending his title on Beatdown in a dominant fashion. He faced Dan Lucas for the championship at the 2018 New Year Knockout, breaking the technical wrestler with his own strange skillset in a poorly-received match. Bronson opted not to defend his championship at There Will Be Blood, citing that he'd already defeated all the major players on the main roster- LSD, Masaru Michi, Slab Wilson and A.N. Archy. He complained about the amount of gimmick and stipulation matches on the main roster, stating that he'd only defend it in a proper match, and he was willing to wait for the Davey Reynolds Memorial Cup to find a challenger for him. Finding a Competitor (2018) Bronson then set out to create a challenger for the championship, having gone through most of the main roster with the belt. He entered the Davy Reynolds Cup for the 2nd year in a row, defeating all challengers after matches with Big Tom Jackson, Masaru Michi (in a climactic final match to their trilogy) and finally Roderik Bjornsson. As winner and champion, he called in his right to choose who he wanted to fight- Eric Cole, who had been defeated in the first round by Kurt Jennings, in a quarter-final championship match for the Unlimited Championship. Taken Down Bronson then went out of his way to try and bring back the Eric Cole who had fought alongside him in the early days of the Promotion. Bronson would interfere in Cole's matches, throwing in chairs or kendo sticks, taking out the referee, cutting Promos to try and bring back "The Real Eric Cole", at one point referring to Cole by his real name- Eric Leyland, the man he claimed Cole had become: sanitised, plain, straight-edge. Eric Leyland would not be a challenge worthy of the belt. At Slampocalypse 3, Cole faced Bronson in a singles match for the championship. Bronson was initially dominant, scoring many pinfall attempts early-on in the match. Bronson at one point Irish-Whipped Cole into the referee, rendering each of them unconscious while Bronson laid a chair onto the mat, and knelt down as Cole got to his feet. Offering himself, Bronson allowed Cole to raise the chair to strike him before being struck by a fierce knee to the side of the head, with Cole remaining face. Bronson put up a spirited fight, eventually succumbing to ''the Bronson Takedown, ''delivered by Cole for the Pinfall, ending Bronson's reign at a record-breaking 363 days. Moveset * ''The Bronson Takedown ''(Sitout top-rope powerbomb, finisher) Signature Moves * Sleeper Hold * Superplex * Chokeslam Titles Held * PWEC World Championship (2 time) * Davy Reynolds Memorial Cup Winner (2 Time, 2017-18) Entrance Theme(s) * ''Lightbringer ''by Pentakill, 2017- Present Category:Wrestler Category:Active